fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure)
|image1 = Logo-Papa Louie When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure).png|release_date = N/A|previous_game = N/A|next_game = N/A|previous_gameria = N/A|next_gameria = N/A|created_by: = AnimatronixXD}}'Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure) '''is a game created by AnimatronixXD. The game was released on Mont? Day?, Year?. Skills * '''Dashing '- This skill allows the customer to dash through cracker blocks and enemies. This skill can be preformed by N/A, N/A, N/A and N/A. It replaces the Pushing skill. Their background color is light pink. * 'Double Jump '- This skill allows the customer to jump again in the air, thus reaching new heights. It is performed by N/A, N/A and Timm. Their background of icon is orange. * 'Gliding '- This skill allows the customer to glide in the air. It is performed by N/A, Foodini, Papa Louie and N/A. Their background icon is yellow. * 'Ground Pound '- This skill allows the customer to break cracker blocks in a downward motion to enter a new area, or defeat baddies in a downward motion. It can be performed by N/A, N/A, N/A and Xolo. Their background icon is red. * 'Swim Boost '- This skill allows the customer to swim through strong currents into hidden areas, or knock out underwater baddies. This customers who can performs this skill are N/A, N/A and N/A. It replaces the Crawling skill. Their background icon is dark blue. * 'Wall Climbing '- This skill allows the customer to climb up straight parts on walls as if there was a ladder there. The customers who can perform this are N/A, N/A, Radlynn and N/A. It replaces the Wall Jumping skill. Their background icon is green. The background icon for the customers without special skills (Captain Cori, N/A, N/A, N/A, N/A and N/A) is purple. Characters Baddie List *Pina Coolada *Coco Coolada *Poco Coolada *Banana Pants *Scubanana *Gummy Onion *SundaeSaurus *Nutty Butter *Yum N' M's *Mallow Men *Cherry Bomb *Cordial Bomb *Cherry Mine *Cheesecake Wheel *Pepper Mint *Radish *Pararadish *Mangoby *Gummeel *Kiwi Gulper *Strawbuzzy *Peachbuzzy *Brownie Bop *Blondie Bop *Wildberry Derps *Splashberry Derps *Cupidberry Derps *Dreammissile *Powseeker *Creameo Boulder *Chocomint *Spear Mint *Swizzler *Winter Onion *Disco Plumm *Cookie Doughman *Hucklebat *Scuba Radish *Luau LePunch (Boss) *Radley Madish (Boss) Levels and Missions Level 1: Blue Moon Bay # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Tropical Charms # Defeat 3 SundaeSaurus # Find 100 coins (needs Gliding) Level 2: Gummy Grotto # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A (needs Swim Boost) # Rescue N/A (needs Wall Climb) # Find 5 Gummy Worms # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Swim Boost) # Find 100 coins (needs Dashing) Level 3: Neapolitown # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A (needs Wall Climb) # Rescue N/A (needs Dashing) # Find/meet 5 Residents (needs Gliding) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 4: Vanilla Heights # Rescue Papa Louie # Rescue N/A (needs Dashing) # Rescue N/A (needs Gliding) # Find 5 Luau coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Ground Pound) Level 5: Wintergreen Way # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A (needs Gliding) # Rescue N/A (needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Gulpies (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 coins (needs Double Jump) Level 6: Mintley Meadow # Rescue N/A # Rescue N/A (needs Ground Pound) # Rescue N/A (needs Double Jump) # Find 5 pairs of sunglasses (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (needs Dashing) # Find 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 7: Lake Chocodunk # Rescue Timm # Rescue N/A (needs Double Jump) # Rescue N/A (needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Balloons (needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 6 SundaeSaurus (needs Ground Pound) # Find 100 Coins (needs Gliding) Level 8: Cookie Cavern # Rescue Radlynn # Rescue N/A (needs Double Jump) # Rescue N/A (needs Dashing) # Find 5 Radish Coins (needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 8 SundaeSaurus (needs Gliding) # Find 100 Coins (needs Wall Climb) Level 9: Radley Caverns # Rescue N/A and N/A Level X: X Zone # Rescue Xolo No warp keys are inside this level. Badges Warp Keys Unlocking Customers Defeating Enemies Completing Levels Outfit Styles Breaking Through Obstacles Collecting Items Category:Games Category:Games by AnimatronixXD Category:Papa Louie: When Sundaes Attack! (a New Adventure) Category:AnimatronixXD